nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Demolisher 2-In-1
The Demolisher 2-In-1 is a clip system Nerf blaster that was released in fall of 2014 under the N-Strike Elite series. It is operated by four "AA" batteries. The Australian release was in September.Basic Nerf (2014-01-13). New Zombiestrike Slingfire Photo, Product Description, Retail Price Found Here | BasicNerf. BasicNerf.com This blaster was given a soft release on the 26th of June in Singapore. It was also released on the end of July in Malaysia. It comes packaged with a shoulder stock, a banana clip, ten Elite Darts, and two missiles. Details The Demolisher 2-in-1, as its name suggests, is essentially "two blasters in one". It features a top clip system dart-firing blaster and a small, bottom missile-firing blaster. It uses a flywheel system and has a acceleration trigger to allow the user to rev up the motors for use. It has two tactical rails: one on top and one on the right side of the blaster. There are also two strap points: one on the handle and one near the muzzle. It is compatible with barrel extensions and detachable shoulder stocks. It advertises a firing range of up to ninety feetBasic Nerf (2014-01-20). Official N-Strike Elite Demolisher 2-In-1 Blaster Official Product Description, Pricing & Targeted Release Frame. BasicNerf.com; the gray trigger release of the Demolisher fires up to twenty-five meters (eighty-five feet).Basic Nerf (2014-01-25). UK Nerf's Visit UK Toy Fair, Brings New Information, Confirms/Dispels Rumors on Fall 2014 Blasters | BasicNerf.com. BasicNerf.com The missile-launching part of the blaster fires up to fifty feet depending on how hard the slide is pulled. It is permanently integrated into the blaster. Basic Nerf (2014-01-25). UK Nerf's Visit UK Toy Fair, Brings New Information, Confirms/Dispels Rumors on Fall 2014 Blasters | BasicNerf.com. BasicNerf.com The blaster is about the same size as the RapidStrike CS-18 in its prototype stage.Basic Nerf (2014-01-25). UK Nerf's Visit UK Toy Fair, Brings New Information, Confirms/Dispels Rumors on Fall 2014 Blasters | BasicNerf.com. BasicNerf.com The missile launcher is entirely independent from the dart launcher; therefore, it follows that the acceleration trigger is irrelevant to the missile. History The Demolisher 2-In-1 was first revealed on January 20, 2014 when it was leaked by Popular Mechanics.Adult Fans of Nerf: Nerf N-strike Elite Demolisher 2-in-1 unveiled. AdultFansofNerf.com The original listing claimed the blaster would fire Mega Darts although the picture clearly showed a missile. It became the first Nerf blaster to use a banana clip, not including off-brand blasters or Super Soakers, which led some in the community to fear that jams could frequently occur with the blaster.Southern Brisbane Nerf Club: N-Strike Elite Demolisher... wait, what?. SouthernBrisbaneNerfClub.blogspot.ca Rampant speculation in the community led to arguments over whether or not the missile launcher was detachable, whether it had a trigger or not, and whether it was air-powered or manually-operated.Click Click Bamf: NEW BLASTER! - The Demolisher 2-in-1 from NERF N-Strike Elite. ClickClickBamf.blogspot.ca Once it came out, this was cleared that the launcher was not detachable. Some in the modification community have removed the launcher to create interesting variations.. The Demolisher then made its first public appearance outside of small testing areas at the 2014 New York Toy Fair alongside many other newly discovered blasters.Foam From Above: New York Toy Fair - The Nerf Aftermath. FoamFromAbove.blogspot.ca Official images of the Demolisher, alongside the Mega Thunderbow and Slingfire, were revealed when German website Bankcroft.de listed all three products for sale in May 2014.Southern Brisbane Nerf Club: Zombiestrike Double Strike, Demolisher, Mega Thunder Bow and Slingfire on Bankroft.de. SouthernBrisbaneNerfClub.blogspot.ca The missile refill pack was spotted on Smyths Toys' website.Reddit: N-Strike Elite Missile Refill. Reddit.com/r/Nerf Value packs A Costco exclusive value pack of the Demolisher 2-In-1 that was available in the United States and Canada contains an extra banana clip and twenty Elite Darts.Reddit: 2-Mag Demolisher at Costco for $30. Reddit.com/r/Nerf In Germany, this value pack is exclusive to Rossmann drug stores. Reloading and firing To reload the Demolisher, load up to ten darts into the included banana clip and insert the clip to the blaster. Place a missile into the missile slot. To fire darts, pull the acceleration trigger to rev up the flywheels and then the firing trigger. Flywheels must be at full power to achieve max range or if not, range will be decreased. To fire the missile, pull the pump forward to prime, and back to fire. Trivia *It is the first clip system blaster to feature a banana clip. *Strangely, darts that come with the Demolisher 2-In-1 normally shoot further than normal darts. *The blaster doesn't function well with Suction Darts as using them will almost always result in a jam. *Using a barrel extension on this blaster can sometimes cause darts to get stuck in the extension. Gallery References Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Elite blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Flywheel system blasters Category:Clip system blasters Category:Missile blasters Category:Single fire blasters